


Deep Blue Sea

by Carousal



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carousal/pseuds/Carousal





	

เป็น Pirates of the Caribbean ตอนจบภาค 1 นะคะ จะมีความจริงบางอย่างที่ผิดไปจากรายละเอียดในภาคสอง ก็สมมติว่าไม่เคยมีภาคสองอยู่ในโลกแล้วกันนะ

\-------------------

ข้าเคยคิดว่าท้องทะเลเป็นสีฟ้า  
แต่ไม่จริงเลย มันเป็นสีดำ

\----------------------------

ภาพสุดท้ายที่ข้ามองเห็น คือลวดลายของแสงสว่างที่จับยอดคลื่นท่ามกลางสีครามสดใสของน้ำทะเล มันเล็กลงอย่างรวดเร็ว เร็วเท่า ๆ กับพละกำลังอันมหาศาลของแรงขับดินปืนที่ลากรั้งร่างข้าลงสู่ก้นบึ้งมหาสมุทร หูลั่นเปรี๊ยะ มวลอากาศพองตัวอย่างไม่หยุดยั้งอยู่ภายในถุงลมเล็ก ๆ ที่หลอมรวมกันซุกซ่อนอยู่ใต้แผ่นอก เนื้อเยื่อเก่าเปื่อยพองปริเหมือนซากที่กำลังขึ้นเน่า มองไม่เห็นละอองเลือดสีคล้ำที่คงกระจายละลายไปกับแรงคลื่นหลังทะลักออกจากปากและจมูก ท่ามกลางความมืดที่พุ่งเข้าจู่โจมรวดเร็วเหมือนท้องฟ้ายามทะเลบ้า สิ่งเดียวที่รู้สึกคือมวลน้ำที่ไหลบ่าเข้าท่วมทุกช่องร่องรูของร่างกาย จบลงด้วยละอองโคลนที่ทะลักพรวดเข้าไปกระจายอยู่ภายในเนื้อเยื่อปอดอันยับเยิน

\----------------------------

ข้าเคยคิดว่าท้องทะเลคืออ้อมอกมารดาที่อบอวลด้วยอุ่นไออันปกป้องคุ้มภัย  
แต่ไม่จริงเลย มันคืออุ้งมือที่บีบคั้นกอบกำจนกว่าร่างจะแหลกละเอียด

\---------------------------

ข้าเพิ่งรู้ว่าทำไมปลาน้ำลึกไร้ตา ทำไมหนอนทะเลต้องคืบคลาน สะบ้าเข่าหลุดในวินาทีที่ถูกลูกเหล็กกระชาก เอ็นขาดเหมือนเชือกรั้งสมอเปื่อยเก่า เหนือขึ้นไปไม่มีแสงสว่าง สิ่งกำหนดทิศทางมีเพียงสอง คำกล่าวที่ว่าบุคคลต้องสาปไม่อาจรับรู้สัมผัสใดไม่เป็นความจริง ข้าสาบาน กลิ่นและรสของสสารผุพังเน่าทับถมนับพันล้านปีกรุ่นทั้งในปากและลำคอที่ไถลเถลือกไปบนทิศเบื้องล่าง อีกหนึ่งความหนักอึ้ง กดดัน บีบเค้นทั้งร่างกายและสติสัมปชัญญะของมวลน้ำนับพันนับหมื่นล้านตันที่กดลงบนแผ่นหลังของข้า บ่งทิศเบื้องบน

เบื้องหน้าคือโคลนเลน เบื้องหลังคือโคลนเลน ไม่มีสิ่งใดนอกเหนือจากนี้ ไม่มี

\---------------------------

ข้าเคยคิดว่าท้องทะเลคือเสรีไพศาลปราศจากขอบเขต  
แต่ไม่จริงเลย มันคือคุกคุมขังนักโทษไว้ภายใต้ตรวนแห่งความคิดคำนึง

\---------------------------

ภายใต้ท้องทะเล ไม่มีใครได้ยินเสียงฟองคลื่น ข้ากลายเป็นหนอนไร้ตา กลืนกินโคลนเลนอันเกิดจากซากเน่าทับถม สีฟ้าที่ขนาบบนล่าง เสียงคลื่นซัดสาด สายลมปะทะผิวหน้า เลือนรางจนน่าสงสัยในความมีตัวตน ร่างกายของข้าลืมเลือนมัน หรือแท้ที่จริงแล้ว มันเป็นเพียงภาพมายาในนิมิตของหนอนทะเลไร้ตาที่คืบคลานอยู่ภายใต้อันธการมาตั้งแต่ต้น?

ข้าหลั่งน้ำตาหรือไม่ ภายใต้กระแสเลือดโลกอันเยือกเย็น ไม่มีผู้ใดตอบได้

\---------------------------

ข้าเคยคิดว่าท้องทะเลคืออาณาจักรแห่งการพิสูจน์ใจและความกล้า  
แต่ไม่จริงเลย มันคือบานประตูที่เปิดออกสู่ความหวาดกลัวที่พร้อมจะทะลักทลาย

\--------------------------

เสียงโลหะกระทบกันแทรกมวลน้ำสามหมื่นฟิตมาสู่ข้า ข้ารู้ว่ากำเนิดนั้นมาจากไหน เหรียญทองของคอร์เทซ...สีดำที่ลึกล้ำยิ่งกว่าสีดำแห่งท้องมหาสมุทรแผ่กระจายเต็มทุกซอกทุกมุมทั้งภายในและภายนอกการรับรู้ของข้า นามของมันคือความกลัว...มันกระชั้นขึ้นเป็นระยะ ไม่เคยทอดเวลานานพอให้ข้าหลงลืมจำนวน สิ่งที่ข้าจดจำย้ำหนักแน่นยิ่งกว่านามตน เหรียญแล้วเหรียญเล่าที่ร่วงหล่นสู่อ้อมอกแห่งหีบศิลา บัดนี้ถึงเวลานับถอยหลัง ทุกอย่างจะหวนคืน สิ้นเสียงกระทบแห่งเหรียญสุดท้าย หีบศิลาจะผนึก หนอนไร้ตาตัวสั่นอยู่ท่ามกลางความมืดที่กัดกินทั้งนอกและใน ขยุ้มโคลนเลนเต็มกำมือ จิกแผ่นดินคืบคลานด้วยความคุ้มคลั่งเจียนบ้า

เจ็ด – หก...กระแสเสียงไม่เคยจางหายไปจากแก้วหูที่ขาดวิ่น...ห้า – สี่...ไร้ทิศทางแต่เปี่ยมไปด้วยจุดมุ่งหมาย...สาม – สอง...มวลน้ำหนักอึ้งขึ้นทุกวินาที หนอนไร้ตาเร่งร้อนคืบคลาน ไร้ทิศทาง หลีกหนีจากหอกแห่งความตายที่ไล่ทิ่มแทง ลนลานไร้สติ

หยาดน้ำตาอุ่นทะลัก อุ่นจัด กระทั่งกระแสเลือดโลกอันเยือกเย็นมิอาจกลืน

เสียงกังวานอันนำจำนวนนับไปสู่ศูนย์เสียดแทรกมาถึง หูลั่นเปรี๊ยะ มวลอากาศพองตัวอย่างไม่หยุดยั้งอยู่ภายในถุงลมเล็ก ๆ ที่หลอมรวมกันซุกซ่อนอยู่ใต้แผ่นอก เนื้อเยื่อเก่าเปื่อยพองปริเหมือนซากที่กำลังขึ้นเน่า มองไม่เห็นละอองเลือดสีคล้ำที่คงกระจายละลายไปกับแรงคลื่นหลังทะลักออกจากปากและจมูก ท่ามกลางความมืด สิ่งเดียวที่รู้สึกนอกจากมวลน้ำที่ไหลบ่าเข้าท่วมทุกช่องร่องรูของร่างกาย จบลงด้วยละอองโคลนที่ทะลักพรวดเข้าไปกระจายอยู่ภายในเนื้อปอดอันยับเยินคือความเจ็บ เจ็บจนขาดใจ

ไม่มีใครรับรู้ถึงเสียงกรีดร้องของมนุษย์อันอุบัติขึ้นภายใต้ความล้ำลึกแห่งก้นบึ้งมหาสมุทร

ไม่มีแม้แต่คนเดียว

\--------------------------

ข้าเคยคิดว่าท้องทะเลเป็นสีฟ้า  
แต่ไม่จริงเลย มันเป็นสีดำ

Fin


End file.
